


Eventually

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Reunited and It Feels So Good, persistent Yoochun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin better get his butt over to Jaejoong's before Yoochun takes what he's wanted for years.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 2





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun’s flirting was increasing. And when even Junsu noticed, Jaejoong knew he was in trouble.

Fanservice was fine, but Yoochun wasn’t promoting JaeChun; he was aiming to get something he wanted.

Yoochun wanted Jaejoong.

Jaejoong wasn’t sure what to do with that information.

Part of him always knew that Yoochun liked him; it came with being soul mates, but Jaejoong did not like him like that. Maybe if he’d met Yoochun first, but from their very first argument, Jaejoong knew he was in love with Changmin.

Yunho thought he was crazy. Junsu thought he was insane. But Jaejoong was determined, and waited until Changmin grew up a little. Yunho had threatened him repeatedly about corrupting the maknae. And then he lost control and became the infamous first kiss stealer.

Changmin wasn’t ever going to let that one go.

But it got him what he wanted. Eventually.

And Yoochun was his confidante. His best friend. The one he told all his secrets and wishes and desires with. He told Yoochun about their first real kiss, their first real date, their first real more than kiss and their first time.

Jaejoong never knew that Yoochun had wanted more.

Not until the lawsuit, and Jaejoong and Changmin broke up in the most spectacular of all breakups. It’d been newsworthy, according to Junsu.

Jaejoong had cried and cried and drank and drank, and more than once woke up wrapped up in Yoochun’s arms. He cried again when Yunho and Changmin first talked about the lawsuit on a television program, and how betrayed Changmin felt.

Hurting Changmin, leaving Changmin, was the only regret Jaejoong had. The only one.

Yoochun had been there for him, and Jaejoong thought nothing of it. Until the first time Yoochun had really kissed him almost a year later.

Even if Jaejoong knew Yoochun liked him, it didn’t stop him or them from putting their arms around each other and playing around. They were best friends. And fanservice was fanservice. Especially when there were cameras around.

The three of them stood in front of the green screen that would eventually be the background for their new music video. Jaejoong adjusted the shawl around his neck, huffing in frustration when it bunched up around the necklaces. His concept was Greek God, supposedly, and he wasn’t wearing a shirt, just pants that were sitting low on his hips, and this shawl, and all the gold.

Yoochun’s deep chuckle reverberated in his ears, and Jaejoong fought off a shiver of lust.

“Hold still,” Yoochun said, and he moved the shawl, fingers trailing over Jaejoong’s skin.

Jaejoong kept the smile on his face and tried not to panic. Their eyes met, and the rest of the world went away for a moment. Yoochun loved him, Jaejoong knew that.

 _How long are you going to make him wait, hyung?_ Junsu had asked him, not even a week before.

“So,” the cameraman said, snapping them out of the gaze. “Don’t you think Jaejoong looks beautiful in this outfit?”

“You can’t really ask me that,” Yoochun replied.

“Why not”

“Because I always think Jaejoong is beautiful.”

Jaejoong blushed and hid his face in Yoochun’s neck, and put his arms around his stomach to hide his body, and hide the shiver that came from Yoochun’s fingers on his bare hip.

\--------

Changmin glared at the screen. Maybe if he watched it again and glared harder, then Yoochun hyung would burst into flames. He growled as he watched the Making Of video again, and again, Jaejoong blushed and Yoochun’s hand went around his body and touched that bare hip.

“Do you ever think he does it on purpose?” Yunho asked from the other side of the couch.

“Do what?” Changmin asked without looking away.

Yunho waved toward the screen. “The JaeChun. To get your attention.”

“He’s not that crafty.”

Yunho raised a single eyebrow and Changmin huffed. “Fine, so he is, but no. He’s always wanted attention. He doesn’t care where he gets it from.”

“Yes, he does. He may blush oh so pretty for the cameras and for Yoochun, but you know, and I know you know, that he’d much rather hear you call him beautiful. You should call him.”

“You should fuck off.”

Yunho pouted cutely at him.

Changmin rolled his eyes.

“Come on. Let’s go out and drink. This isn’t good for you.”

Changmin sighed and shut the screen of his laptop. But drinking wasn’t what he wanted to do, and he was in a foul mood all night long, and even Yunho’s stupid attempts at aeygo weren’t enough to pull him from the funk. After half of Super Junior decided to lecture him on his love life, he decided he’d had enough. He extracted a promise from Donghae and Eunhyuk-hyung to get Yunho back to his place in one piece, and preferably able to walk in the morning, since they had to go to Japan again. Based on the accompanying leers, Changmin doubted that would happen.

Halfway home, his phone beeped with an update. He blinked blurry eyes and unlocked his phone. JYJ LINE.

Did he really want to open it?

No, but he did anyway, and came face to face with smiling JaeChun, funny faces JaeChun, and then the last picture of Jaejoong’s selca, with Yoochun in the background, looking at Changmin’s boyfriend the way only a boyfriend should look at him.

 _He isn’t your boyfriend,_ Yunho said in his head, and Changmin growled and told him to fuck off, because Jaejoong was ... was ... Jaejoong was his.

The cab driver shot him a concerned look, and Changmin told him to change direction and gave him a different address. This was not a good idea, he knew that. But his inner-Yunho was cheering him on. And just for the mental satisfaction, he dressed his inner-Yunho into a cheerleader outfit.

When the cab arrived at Jaejoong’s, Changmin sat there for another few minutes with the meter running. He wasn’t drunk or even tipsy, so he could not blame this stupid idea on that.

And it was so stupid. For all he knew, JaeChun were _together_ together, and fucking right now, or they weren’t even home. Or they were already in bed. Naked and touching.

Changmin growled. Damn Yoochun!

Jaejoong was his!

Sufficiently worked up, Changmin paid the driver and climbed out of the cab. He went to the main door, and the night doorman smiled at him and let him in without any problems. Changmin wondered about that for a moment and then smiled and bowed his thanks before going to the stairs. As he climbed the few flights, he tried to talk himself out of it. He hadn’t seen Jaejoong in three years. And the last time they were in a room together and alone, he’d called him a selfish bastard and Jaejoong had smacked him across the face. He stopped in front of Jaejoong’s door, eyes on his feet on a gaudy brown and teal welcome mat.

Nothing else to do. Jaejoong probably wasn’t even home. He was probably with Yoochun, drinking, touching, kissing.

Changmin growled and knocked, using the knock he always used. It was “MAX” in Morse code. Not that his hyungs knew that. But he first started doing it when he was fifteen and assigned the nickname. He waited almost thirty seconds and knocked again.

Long Long Short Long Long Short Short Long

\---

Jaejoong had just opened his second bottle of soju when there was a knock on the door. Changmin’s knock on the door. His eyes widened, and he turned to Yoochun.

Yoochun sighed. “Just my luck.”

Jaejoong smiled widely at him and then fell into his side. “I love you.” He put his arms around Yoochun’s middle.

“Not like you love him. You’ve never loved me that much.”

Jaejoong pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, but I have to know. Would you have?”

Jaejoong tilted his head trying to decipher that question, and then he nodded. “Yes. I would have. Maybe not tonight, but eventually.”

“Like I said,” Yoochun said with another sigh. “Just my luck.”

Jaejoong chuckled just as the knock repeated.

“You better go answer the door,” Yoochun said.

“Maybe he brought Yunho,” Jaejoong said with a wink.

Yoochun laughed. “No way. You may have been willing to have twenty five kids with him, but not me.”

Jaejoong laughed and finally stood up and moved to the door. He paused for only a moment, took a deep breath and threw the door open.

Knowing Changmin was on the other side and seeing Changmin on the other side were two different things, and Jaejoong was momentarily frozen, surprised at how handsome, tall and strong their dongsaeng was. His bowl cut was messy, like he’d been running his hands through it. His cheeks flushed, and his normally pouty lips were in a thin line. His entire body was tense, and Jaejoong stiffened in response.

He opened his mouth to say something, and before he could, Changmin was in his apartment, arms around his waist, mouth at his ear, muttering things that sounded like, “mine, beautiful, fuck him,” over and over again.

Jaejoong stood frozen for a moment longer and then put his arms around Changmin’s hips and buried his face at his shoulder. He was always so tall, just the right height.

Changmin pulled away a couple minutes later, and his eyes went past him to Yoochun. They narrowed, he glared, and his arms tightened around Jaejoong’s waist. “He’s mine.”

Yoochun laughed and stood up. He moved to the couple by the door. “Yes, dongsaeng, I know that. But you should know better than to leave your toys out where someone else can play with them,” Yoochun said as he slipped on his jacket.

Jaejoong thought about being insulted, but he really did like being Changmin's toy and played with too much to care.

Changmin glared.

Yoochun chuckled. “Down boy. He’s all yours. Jaejoong, see you at the studio tomorrow.”

Jaejoong blushed and said okay.

“There’s always YooSu, right?” Yoochun said. “I’m going to go see if he’s home.”

After Yoochun left, Jaejoong hid his face against Changmin’s neck.

“I know it’s none of my business and it’s not like we were together, I mean, we broke up, but you didn’t, right? God, please tell me you didn’t.”

Jaejoong looked up at him, and bit his lip and shook his head. “I didn’t. I promise, Minnie-ah, I didn’t. Anything you saw was just fanservice.”

“Not for Yoochun.”

Jaejoong pulled away and met his eyes. His insecure, fearful gaze. He smiled. “No, not for Yoochun. He’s kissed me a few times, and he’s never hidden his feelings for me, but any time I thought about it, I could only think of you.”

Changmin shut his eyes in relief and nodded.

“And HoMin?”

“Just fanservice.”

“Good,” Jaejoong whispered. He cupped Changmin’s cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. “I miss you so much.”

“I miss you, too.”

“Do you want to make out on the couch all night, or should I make you some spicy, kimchi jjigae?”

Changmin smiled and tugged him over to the couch. “Both. But kisses first.”

Jaejoong pulled Changmin on top of him and said, “Think about that really carefully. I’m not going to want to let you go once you start kissing me.”

Changmin smiled again and let their lips brush. “Then you’ll just have to make me breakfast in the morning.”

“Or lunch,” Jaejoong said, “since we’ll probably sleep late.”

“Can’t. Going to Japan again. The flight is at nine.”

Jaejoong frowned. “Not enough time to do all the things we need to do to make up for.”

Changmin looked at him, really looked at him, seriously and with a slight frown.

“What?”

“How much time will we have to make up for the last three years?”

Jaejoong tilted his head and then smiled and said, “Years, and years and more years. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Changmin shut up and kissed him.


End file.
